


I Don't Trust You Anymore

by bookwormtodeath



Series: Goodbye My Friends [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma, threat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormtodeath/pseuds/bookwormtodeath
Summary: What will the eleven boys do when they find out Haruka is being hurt...because of them?





	I Don't Trust You Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own UNPS or any of the characters. Only the two OCs and the fanfic plot.

**A/N: Set between season 1 and season 2.**

**Chapter One: What's Going On?**

"I..." She whispered.

"Shut up bitch." Aera snapped with disgust dripped from her voice and Haruka flinched visibly.

"Don't think they'll come rescue you. Who would rescue a slut like you?" Tanya said as she sliced her manicured nails against Haruka's quivering skin and Haruka winced as she felt blood drip down her face.

"Please..." She murmured and the girls laughed together.

"Please what? Stop? No, you ASKED for this the minute you got close to our Hayato." Aera said and Haruka yelped when she grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the ground.

"What do you want?" Haruka said, her voice shaking.

"Stay away from him," Tanya grabbed her throat and Haruka nodded shakily, her breathing slower and slower.

"Tell anyone what happened and you're dead. Got that hoe?" Aera threatened as Tanya let go of her neck and Aera grabbed Haruka's chin and pulled it towards her.

"Y...Yes." Haruka answered and the two girls smirked identically.

Aera shoved her back on to the floor and the two girls walked off, giggling as they did.

When she knew they were gone, Haruka let out the breath she was holding and panted as she kneeled on the floor for a few minutes. Blood from her cheek dripped on the floor and Haruka sobbed. 

"Where is she?" She heard a familiar voice ask and Haruka got up, her legs shaking as she wiped the tears that fell. She limped into the nearest bathroom and locked the door.

Haruka winced as she patted the mark from Tanya's nails on her cheek with wipes and put the bruise forming on her wrists under warm water. The bruise looked like fingers and Haruka hissed slightly when she noticed she couldn't stand on one of her ankles. 

Once the voices were gone, Haruka unlocked the door and limped off to the corner under the stairs. Taking out her phone, she called the only person she knew who could fix this.


End file.
